Heavy Pressure
by HarumiLove
Summary: Don't think about him don't think about him don't don't dammit


woooo Im backkkkk~ Cause Im back at school HAHA Starts tomorrow ;A; wish me luck! /o\

NOTE: This is a continuation of my one-shot Heavy Presence

Enjoy~

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Strike 0

"Abe is something wrong?"

The raven turned his head to look away from the worried figure in front of him. How could he ever look at him the same? Not after what they did! More like, what he did to Mihashi. But more importantly, how can the blonde act so normally as if it didn't even happen? Abe gulped. Was Mihashi suppressing the event? Was it so horrifying for the other that he's blocking it out completely? This made the catcher even more uneasy and he wanted nothing more that to curl up in a ball in a corner somewhere far away. He cringed at this thought that would normally belong to his pitcher. 'Oh shit! Stop calling him yours!'

"Abe?" Mihashi tried to face the reluctant pitcher. "You've been acting weird all week – since we've gotten here. Did I do something?"

Oh no, now Mihashi was blaming himself for the horrible and cruel things that he did to Mihashi. Abe stood still, frozen. What if…he took Mihashi's virginity?! He placed his hands on his head. Of course he did! 'Holy shit I'm a freak! A monster!'

As Abe panicked to himself, Mihashi placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "..A..be?" He looked worried. "What did I do?"

The raven couldn't take that look anymore. It was driving him crazy. "You did nothing – just leave me alone!" And with that, Abe stormed off.

The dirty blonde fidgeted with his tucked in shirt of his uniform as he looked down at the ground. What could he have done to make Abe so upset? Who was he fooling? He always made Abe upset. But this time seems different. He must have done something really wrong.

Tajima noticed his nervous teammate and he giggled at himself before sneaking up behind the other to slap him on the back with an open palm. "Mihashi! My man! What's wrong? Ya look more freaked out that normal. You did great in practice so you don't need to worry." He clapped his hands once. "Oh! Do ya need me to freshen up the 1 on your shirt?" As he was about to turn the boy around, Mihashi stopped him.

"N-No..!..I..I upset Abe.." He looked down in shame.

Tajima frowned. "Upset Abe? Dude, you always do that."

"This time is different!" the pitcher shut his eyes tight. "I can tell that I've really upset him."

The other boy thought for a moment. "I can't see him being really mad at you. But," he held up a finger "if you really wanna know," he leaned in closer "try to get it out of him."

Mihashi looked like he just learned the greatest secrets of the universe. "How do I do that?!"

The spunky boy responded with a chuckle. "You know, you gotta tease him."

"Tease him? What does that mean?"

"Listen closely, Mihashi, it means that you have to pick a time to make him tell you what you want to know. But, you don't do it right away – you need to build up to it."

Mishahi nodded his head as he listened closely.

"First you need to keep asking him but don't be so persistent about it."

"But..if I'm not persistent then he won't tell me, right?"

"Instead, if he doesn't want to tell you, then just say it's okay but let him know that you are sad about it. And make sure to touch him a lot."

"Touch him? You mean with his hand to make sure he isn't nervous?"

"Yeah…you can do that. But you can also place your hand on his shoulder, arm, or even his thigh! If you really want this to work you can do all three." Tajima smiled.

"Ohh I see."

"And once you feel that you've teased him enough then you go in for the big attack!"

"Big attack?"

"Yes, when you want to attack just make sure that you are alone with him, you know what, you don't have to be actually. But make sure that the people aren't too close to you guys. And when you're ready, just get real close and let him know exactly how you feel. Touch him wherever you want and lay to him straight." Tajima crossed his arms and nodded as if he did a wonderful thing.

"Ah thank you so much Tajima! I'll go do it right now!"

The other grabbed Mihashi's arm. "Whoa there tiger. Not today. He's already upset. Wait until tomorrow so that his emotions are fresh."

"Oh..' the blonde looked down.

"In fact, why don't you sleep with me and Hanai tonight?"

"Ehh?"

Tajima pouted. "What, are we not good enough for you?"

"N-N-No that's not it! It's just that wont Abe think that I'm avoiding him on purpose?"

The other grinned. "That's good! And when he confronts you about it, 'cause he will, just say that you wanted to give him some space. Because after all that's not a bad thing is it?"

"No…I suppose not."

"Good! Now-"

"Tajima! Mihashi!"

The boys jumped at the screeching sound of Ms. Momoe.

"Stop standing there and get to work with dinner!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Both boys quickly made their way back to the building to help.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abe lay in his bed, thinking, and with all of this thinking he was doing he was getting more and more irritated. More at himself than anything. He was alone in his room when he was supposed to share this room with Mihashi. Well, not really, but after the events that happened last night, Mihashi said that he would be sleeping in Abe's room in case he ever needed Mihashi in any way again. Although he's upset at himself, and doesn't want to involve the pitcher into any more of this nonsense, he was still upset that the blonde wasn't with him.

Mihashi probably figured that he was mad at him and decided to back down on the plan. "Ugh!" As frustrating as this was he couldn't get to sleep just like the night before. If only he could just stop his thoughts about the other. But there was no way he could do that fully. He had to think about Mihashi at least in a business way. He was his pitcher. He needed him just as much as he needed Mihashi. These extra thoughts are what are getting in the way. These thoughts that needed to be locked away somewhere.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abe woke up, early in the morning, way too early. But he knew that he probably wasn't going to get back to sleep and even if he could it wasn't worth it to try. Getting up, Abe walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV, he just sat there, in silence. He stared at the black screen, which seemed for about 20 minutes until he heard footsteps. Looking over he sees Mihashi. Quickly looking away, he glued his eyes back to the screen. "Hey."

"Ah, good morning." The pitcher was surprised that Abe was speaking to him. Guess he was feeling better now.

There was a long moment of silence and the catcher could here that the other was doing something in the kitchen. After a little while he could hear bare footsteps getting closer until Mihashi sat next to him on the couch.

"Ah, here." He placed down two bowls of cereal for them. He thought a lot about what Tajima told him and he came to the conclusion that being nice wouldn't hurt anything.

The raven was shocked. "Oh…thank you…" He took the bowl and slowly started to eat.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Alright." What a lie. "I bet you slept better though – you know, with not being with me and all." Dumbass. "Not that that's a problem. I don't care. Its better this way anyway."

Suddenly, Mihashi scooted close and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "I, I did want to sleep with Abe! But, I wanted.." He looked down. "I wanted to give you some space. Obviously you were mad at me, so, I wanted you to cool down with your thoughts. And, I hope that you can forgive me."

Abe gulped. Why was he so close to him? And what was with all of the touching? "I can't forgive you because there is nothing that you have done wrong. I am just mad at myself, okay?"

"Well, what is it? I can help Abe, just like last time-"

Abe grabbed the other by the shoulders and gently pushed him away. "Ah, no that's alright…I uh.."

Mihashi smiled. "Alright, if you really don't want me to help…" he looked at his bowl of cereal and started to eat.

Damn. Now Abe felt even more like the bad guy. He jumped when the blonde noticed him staring.

"Is there something that you need, Abe?"

Without another word Abe leaned in and kissed Mihashi on the lips. To his surprise the other didn't back away.

The kiss didn't last long due to Tajima shouting and entering the kitchen. Hanai followed close behind with a tired look on his face. Looks like Tajima kept him up all night.

Abe frowned and quickly started to eat his breakfast. Once he was done he stood up and started to walk away but was stopped by his pitcher grabbing his arm.

"Ah..Abe…I want to help you.."

The raven's face boiled and he quickly walked away without saying anything. As he passed the other two boys Tajima said something to him but he wasn't paying attention. Dammit Mihashi! Why do you care? Why are you saying these things? And why did you have to make such an adorable face?!

And with that his door was slammed closed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

To be continued


End file.
